There is an obvious difference in the liklihood of individuals to contract glomerulopathies and genetic variability may be a factor in this regard. Animal models of glomerulopathies also reflect the important role of genetics in regards to species and strain differences in susceptibility to naturally occurring nephropathies. However, little attention has been focused on models capable of studying immunogenetics in experimental renal disease. We will study the genetic influences on the pathogenesis of anti-glomerular basement membrane nephropathy in mice and chronic immune complex disease in mice. Animals will be selected on the basis of their known immune response patterns to certain antigens and the occurrence of spontaneous nephropathy. Animals will be monitored clinically and kidney specimens examined using light, electron and immunofluorescence microscopy. These studies should provide insight into the role of genetics in the pathogenesis of experimental immune disease and provide data for future studies in human immune renal diseases.